L'incontrôlable
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Après la défaite de Renji contre Ichigo, Byakuya demande à ce qu’il soit destitué de son poste. Mais il y a des choses qu'il ne contrôle pas. [Byakuya x Renji, implicite. Edité]


**Ficeuse : **Nighty**  
Disclaimer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** Sérieux, court. Spoilers du tome 12, et peut-être quelques uns sur Byakuya.  
**Pairing (implicite) :** Byakuya / Renji  
**Résumé : **Après la défaite de Renji contre Ichigo, Byakuya demande à ce qu'il soit destitué de son poste de vice-capitaine. Mais il semble avoir une bonne raison…

Kyah, ma première fic centrée sur Byakuya… #lève le poing# Je vais faire de mon mieux !  
(petits edits parce que j'avais fait des fautes d'orthographes vraiment nulles...et j'ai corrigé quelques détails qui en effet étaient un peu trop spoilers pour là où je situe cette fic. Ecrivez à 5h du matin sans vous relire, qu'i disaient...)

* * *

**L'incontrôlable**

* * *

Cette réunion des capitaines au milieu de toute l'agitation qui régnait au Seireitei tombait bien finalement. En d'autres circonstances, il ne s'y serait peut-être pas rendu. Mais là, elle tombait même très bien.

Mais Byakuya était conscient qu'il devait se calmer avant de s'y rendre. La vue de Renji, entre la vie et la mort après un combat qu'il avait provoqué, l'avait profondément énervé. Il savait bien que son vice-capitaine n'était pas de ceux qui suivent strictement les règles, et son état lui donnait une bonne leçon ; la prochaine fois, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir.  
Mais il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Et le capitaine, qui serrait les poings au fur et à mesure que sa marche le rapprochait du Taisha de la première division, s'en assurerait personnellement.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans la salle de réunion ; sa colère n'y serait pas la bienvenue et ne ferait que gêner ses démarches. Il n'entra qu'une fois son calme revenu.

Les douze autres capitaines étaient déjà sur les lieux,on n'attendaient plus que lui. Même Ukitake était présent, décidément la journée avait fourni son lot de surprises.  
Byakuya ne prit pas garde aux regards qui le suivaient et prit place silencieusement.

« Maintenant que le capitaine de la sixième division a daigné nous rejoindre… » marmonna Kurotsuchi Mayuri. « Peut-on savoir ce qui est à l'ordre du jour ? »

« Impatient de rejoindre ton labo, Kurotsuchi ? Tu as _vraiment _mis la main sur un ryoka ? »

« La ferme, Zaraki. »

« Silence, vous deux. » corrigea Yamamoto. « Je pense qu'il revient à Kuchiki Byakuya de nous annoncer l'ordre du jour. »

L'interpellé croisa les bras, aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude. Il n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins si on lui donnait directement la parole.

« Je souhaite qu'Abarai Renjile vice-capitaine de ma division soit rétrogradé et démis de ses fonctions. »

Sa déclaration ayant jeté un silence étonné, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Il a engagé un combat contre un ryoka en abandonnant son insigne de vice-capitaine pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi, et l'a perdu. Non seulement il a désobéi aux ordres en ne m'informant pas de sa démarche, mais il a laissé le ryoka s'enfuir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes mêlant leur devoir et leurs convictions personnelles sous mes ordres. »

Personne n'éleva la parole pendant un court instant. Byakuya ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il attendait maintenant patiemment la décision de ses pairs quant à sa requête. Et il ne tarda pas à être exaucé…

« Je m'y oppose. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine de la cinquième division. Aizen Sousuke répéta sa déclaration au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas bien compris.

« Je m'oppose à cette décision. Abarai-kun est un élément brillant et il mérite amplement sa place de vice-capitaine. Cet écart de conduite, si ennuyeux puisse-t-il être, ne justifie pas une destitution. »

« Renji est _mon_ vice-capitaine, Aizen. En l'occurrence, c'est à moi de décider si ses_ écarts de conduite_ perturbent ou non ma façon de faire avec _mes_ officiers. »

« Je crois que je vais aussi m'y opposer… »

Ce fut au tour d'Ichimaru Gin d'avoir toute l'attention des autres capitaines. Avec un sourire amusé, il se justifia à son tour, essuyant un regard noir de Byakuya.

« Ca m'ennuie d'avoir à le dire… » reprit-il en hochant la tête d'un air dépité. « Cette histoire d'emprisonnement a bien perturbé mon vice-capitaine, si vous voulez tout savoir… »

« En quoi les émois de votre vice-capitaine influencent-ils votre décision, Ichimaru ? »

Ola, l'inébranlable Kuchiki perdait patience. Il semblait y tenir à cette destitution… le sourire d'Ichimaru n'en sortit que grandi.

« Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir, Kuchiki taichou… _demo_, je pense que la faute d'Abarai-kun est déjà suffisamment punie comme ça, non ? Restons-en là… »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de… »

« Kuchiki taichou, » le coupa Aizen « il me semble que c'est vous qui en ce moment mêlez devoir et conviction personnelle… »

Byakuya se fit violence pour ne pas répliquer. Il avait plus de sang froid que ça, après tout. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter par l'avis de deux capitaines qui ne perturbait pas encore ses démarches.

Pas encore…  
Car déjà le capitaine de la quatrième division opposait à son tour son refus. Secondée par Zaraki Kenpachi qui soutenait que Renji avait été un excellent officier sous ses ordres. Kyouraku Shunsui et Ukitake Juushirou suivirent la décision, bien que peu impliqués, et bientôt l'unanimité l'emporta.

Le capitaine de la première division se leva et fit quelques pas.

« Bien… dans ces conditions, la demande de renvoi du vice-capitaine Abarai Renji est rejetée. Il reprendra ses fonctions une fois remis des blessures de son précédent combat, et restera en prison jusqu'ici. »

La salle se vida une fois la réunion officiellement terminée. Voyant que la nouvelle était loin de faire un heureux, Yamamoto rejoignit Byakuya qui semblait avoir du mal à contenir sa colère :

« Roku-bantai taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya… Il me semble qu'il y a de ça plusieurs années, vous aviez déjà fait une demande de ce genre, au sujet d'un officier qui n'était pas sous vos ordres. Et celle-ci avait été acceptée. »

« C'est exact. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Je comprends votre position. Et vos _sentiments_. Mais prenez en compte que vous ne pouvez pas toujours protéger les personnes qui vous sont chères en les éloignant du péril, que vous soyez ou non influent ici bas. Il y a des choses que vous ne contrôlez pas. »

Le chef de clan ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de quitter les lieux sans un mot. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était de ne pas avoir à régler de comptes avec quelque autre capitaine ayant décidé de compatir à son dépit. Ichimaru Gin, par exemple…  
Mais il ne croisa personne sur le chemin qui le conduisait au Taisha de la sixième division. Et heureusement, pensa-t-il, car il aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à conserver un semblant de calme s'il lui avait encore fallu ressasser cette histoire. Il en avait assez fait pour la journée…

Arrivé au quartier général, Byakuya se rendit directement aux cellules et congédia le gardien. Une fois seul, il s'avança vers les barreaux derrière lesquels Renji était enfermé, encore inconscient mais maintenant soigné.  
Il avait échoué. Et il connaissait trop bien Renji pour savoir qu'il n'en resterait pas et qu'il reprendrait les armes une fois sur pieds sans tenir compte des ordres. Lui ne laisserait pas Rukia se faire exécuter les bras croisés. Il n'avait que faire de braver les lois. Les règles. Et ça, le capitaine le lui enviait. Parce qu'il n'était pas aussi libre quant à ses décisions. Ses décisions mais aussi ses moindres actes.  
Il l'enviait...  
Lequel des deux était réellement emprisonné, finalement ce n'était pas celui qu'on croyait.

Dans la pièce, seule leurs deux respirations résonnaient.  
Byakuya brisa alors le silence en frappant les épais barreaux de son poing serré.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas toujours protéger les personnes qui vous sont chères en les éloignant du péril. »_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques toujours les choses, Renji ? »

Sa propre voix lui semblait lointaine. Etrangère.

« Tout aurait pu être si simple si j'avais pu enfin te tenir à distance. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne contrôlait pas.  
Et son vice-capitaine en faisait partie.


End file.
